Más allá de la eternidad
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: AU Las personas hacen locuras por amor, pero algunos otros seres rompen innumerables reglas por el mismo, al punto de violar el más grande tabú de su raza. ¿Qué es la muerte? Es solo una vieja amiga... Una que sufre por amor. Stenny & Creek.
1. Prólogo 0 - La mort

_**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker así como de su respectiva casa animadora. _

* * *

**Prólogo 0**

 **{La mort}**

¿Qué es la muerte? Muchos la ven como un castigo, otros como su única salida, y algunos más como algo natural, algo que al final de nuestros días a todos nos llega. Al final de cuentas la muerte no es sino una espectadora de nuestras vidas, una que siempre está ahí para nosotros, como una buena amiga que al final de todo nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Así es, la muerte siempre nos observa, acechando desde las sombras. Esperando.

El pensamiento popular reza que, cuando nuestras vidas llegan al final de su camino ahí estará la muerte, lista para guiarte a tu última morada en el más allá. Aunque claro, esto depende mucho de cómo haya sido tu vida mortal. La muerte solo es una espectadora imparcial que se mueve entre este mundo y otro. Puede guiarnos de la mano como un viejo amigo, o como un verdugo que nos hará pagar, es solo un juez imparcial que aboga por nosotros o que nos hunde. Ella solo está ahí para librarnos del dolor y las ataduras terrenales, haciendo el trabajo que ni el cielo ni el infierno se anima a realizar…

Porque la muerte no ama, no se encariña; ella siempre está más allá de cualquier sentimiento mundano. La muerte podrá comprender las emociones humanas, cualquiera, incluso empatizar con ellas, pero nunca creará sentimientos tan bellos y puros por sí misma. No puede, no se le permite.

Si la muerte tiene algo prohibido, no es el intervenir en la vida humana por diversión, porque esto lo hacen cada tanto con tal de fastidiar un poco a los ángeles e incluso a los demonios. Lo que la muerte realmente tiene prohibido hacer...

Es amar.

Amar es el sentimiento más vulgar que puede poseer cualquier ser viviente. Es uno de los sentimientos más poderosos que posee cualquier ser viviente; es un sentimiento tan puro y frágil, pero al mismo perversos y bajo. La peor arma de doble filo que se pudo crear. Nubla el juicio de cualquiera, y la muerte no está exenta de esos encantos. Nadie está para sustituir a una muerte que ha dejado de lado sus obligaciones. La muerte siempre está ocupada en algún sitio, que alguna deje su puesto para ir a cubrir a una descarriada es… tedioso. Una muerte enamorada no es extraño de ver, pasa seguido entre ellas, pero no importa porque realmente no aman, solo "empatizan" y "comprenden" el sentimiento. Porque sí, contrario a la creencia popular, el título de **"La Muerte"** , es algo que más de uno lleva. Una sociedad compleja que ya habrá oportunidad de analizar.

¿Qué es lo realmente malo con amar? Nada, pero crear sentimientos tan mundanos y vulgares no está permitido, no para la muerte. Es como estar defectuoso, es faltar al juramento de imparcialidad que se firma al adquirir la posición de anunciante de la eternidad. Amar es un sentimiento que solo los seres vivos pueden crear por dos cosas: Son las únicas criaturas capaces de entregar todo por alguien más, son los que pueden dar vida.

La muerte no.

La muerte solo puede quitar vida, nunca se sacrificaría por otro. O al menos eso se creía.

Así que, la próxima vez que alguien te pregunte, ¿qué es la muerte? Tú puedes responder con calma. Es solo una vieja amiga…

Una que sufre por amor.

 **{La mort}**

 **Continuará.**


	2. Prólogo 1 - Muerte prematura

_**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker así como de su respectiva casa animadora._

* * *

 **Prólogo 1**

 **{Muerte prematura}**

 _NA: Les recomiendo escuchar A thousand years by Christina Perri mientras leen esto._

* * *

 _Bien conocido es que existen varios tipos de muertes. La mayoría de las personas prefiere morir en casa, ya entrados en años; lamentablemente no siempre es así. También existe la muerte prematura. Esa que nadie se espera y que duele más cuando es en un niño._

 ** _\- Hace 14 años._**

Era de noche cuando sucedió, cuando los vientos del pintoresco South Park, Colorado cambiaron; era casi como un saludo solemne para quien había pisado con suma elegancia aquellas tierras. Era como si la madre naturaleza supiera en presencia de quien estaba en ese momento y, la esbelta figura etérea que se abría paso de modo lento por la ventisca nocturna, le agradecía el saludo con una solemne sonrisa en sus labios. Aquel ser se movía con paso seguro, casi elegante. Sus largos cabellos negruzcos ondeaban en una coleta al aire, danzando a la par que la cola de su gabardina, casi resplandecía a pesar de sus oscuros ropajes, como si el contraste entre el níveo paraje con sus lúgubres ropas irradiara luz.

Cuando aquella muerte llegó por primera vez al nevado pueblo montañés no pensó que su estancia se prolongará tanto, el trabajo era simple y sencillo. Cegar el alma de un chiquillo cualquiera, solo rutina, nada más.

Oh, cuán equivocado estaba.

Nunca imaginó que desde el momento en que sus pasos se comenzaran a mover de forma danzante sobre la nieve hasta el lado más abandonado de la ciudad, su destino estaba comenzando a ser firmado. Un destino que se grabó en piedra cuando finalmente sus intensos y profundamente fúnebres zafiros se posaran sobre aquel chiquillo de cabellos dorados al interior de la vivienda.

Le miró largo y tendido, dejando que aquella invisible, pero poderosa fuerza que generalmente le guiaba en su trabajo le indicara lo que buscaba. Su mente no tardó en llevar una codificación familiar para la lúgubre silueta en la ventana. Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick, 3 años. El azabache sonrió, o al menos la mueca en sus labios pareció eso, dedicándose a analizar más a detalle al chiquillo, el pobre mecía torpemente a una recién nacida en brazos. Iba solo en calzoncillos, obviamente había abrigado a la menor con sus ropas. Eso era tierno, y doloroso. Pronto la imponente silueta entrecerró sus ojos, terminando de decodificar el cifrado rúnico en su mente, sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos intrigados del infante. Plazo de vida: 25 de enero. Suspiró ligeramente con pesar.

Un trabajo sencillo, sería pan comido pero, extrañamente, dolía imaginarse cegando aquella juvenil alma. Apartó su mirada del vidrio y ladeó la vista, sin atreverse a ver de nuevo. Arrebatar una vida era su trabajo, lo más común del mundo, y aun así sentía que algo en su pecho pesaba, quemaba. Solo imaginarse extinguiendo aquella sonrisa y esa flama de vitalidad que irradiaba el humano al frente le ponía… ¿triste?

Era estúpido siquiera pensarlo. No debía tomarse tantas libertades, mucho menos crear líos mentales. Solo debía seguir observando y cumplir con su misión. Volvió el rostro para saber si el enano humano no ocultaba algo bajo aquel tranquilo semblante de hermano mayor, topándose con la mayor sorpresa del mundo.

Los intensos lapislázulis del rubio dentro de la choza le miraban fijamente, sonrientes. Notó entonces la separación entre sus dientes y las pecas que adornaban su infantil rostro. ¿El humano le estaba sonriendo? Posiblemente, los niños a esa edad solían ver cosas que los adultos no. Sin embargo el azabache enviado del más allá no se apartó de la ventana, solo dejó que aquella calidez que la sonrisa infantil le inyectaba viajara por su cuerpo astral. Le regresó el gesto y tan pronto sintió que el niño percibió aquello, la conexión se perdió, como si aquel encuentro solo hubiese sido posible debido a que el alma del chiquillo tocó el plano astral donde el otro se movía. Solo por chocar miradas. Azul contra azul, vida con muerte.

Todo terminó antes de siquiera empezar. Y en un parpadeo aquella fúnebre silueta desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, junto con la ventisca nívea que golpeó a South Park durante la primera noche del invierno.

Y para Kenny McCormick aquel hombre en la ventana no fue algo más que un espejismo de su infantil falta de sueño.

 **{…}**

Miraba atentamente sus movimientos, cuidando todo detalle de cada acción que realizaba el infante de la parka naranja. El enviado del más allá bufó desde su sitio, rascando con ligereza su mejilla y sin apartar en ningún momento su vista de las acciones del niño McCormick. Sonrió con ternura al verlo llevar una enorme pala de un lado a otro, tocando a cada puerta con énfasis. Era un chiquillo trabajador a pesar de tener tres años, un bebé orillado a realizar tareas que no debía. Por primera vez en siglos sintió lástima por alguien.

Casi de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y se enfocó de nuevo en aquel niño, borrando cualquier loca idea que se le comenzara a querer nacer. La muerte de aquel infante se había dado cuenta que en las últimas semanas que le había estado vigilando, cuando se perdía en los movimientos del niño, comenzaba a fantasear con sensaciones que no debían estar ahí. Con "emociones". No era correcto, solo debía seguir viendo y juzgando.

Pero era tan difícil…

Sí, era difícil no apretar la mandíbula cada que un vejete le cerraba la puerta en la cara, o que sencillamente se asomaba por la ventana y volvían a encerrarse, ignorándolo en el frío. Tampoco era como si no hubiera momentos llenos de alegría, donde una que otra señora le abría y le daba paso a su hogar tras un trabajo bien hecho. La sonrisa de Kenneth en aquellos momentos valía oro. ¡No! Aquella sonrisa valía el cielo eterno. Era una lástima que pronto se tuviera que apagar, que él la tuviera que apagar por completo.

Por primera vez desde su nacimiento, la muerte estaba dudando de su tarea.

Y no era tan mala idea.

La observación continuó unas semanas más, incluso después de navidad. La lúgubre silueta del más allá había optado por permanecer más cerca del infante mortal, todo con la firme intención de ver más a detalle sus acciones. Fue de ese modo en que descubrió que, a pesar del arduo trabajo pre navideño que el blondo había realizado, nada de esas ganancias habían sido destinadas a él. Oh no, los doscientos veinticinco dólares con cuarenta y tres centavos habían terminado en un bello y llamativo regalo para la bebé McCormick, aunque eso significaba que el mismo Kenneth hubiera estado toda la noche buena frente al escaparate de la juguetería cerrada, mirando con devoción aquel llamativo cochecito de bombero. Un lujo que no podía costearse si deseaba que su hermana tuviera un digno traje para pasar el invierno. A pesar de sus tres escasos años Kenny comprendía la dolorosa lección de vida llamada "pobreza".

La muerte esperó ira reprimida en el interior del infante, pero no logró encontrarla. En su lugar encontró una calidez propia de un ángel, era casi una caridad inhumana. No comprendía aquella, era la primera vez que la miraba en un niño. Por años había encontrado algo así en viejos que le recibían con paz en sus camas, pero en un niño… nunca lo había visto. Giró alrededor del chiquillo, intentando ver qué era aquello, deseaba comprenderlo.

No fue hasta que lo volvió a ver sonreír, radiante, magistral y lleno de amor que lo comprendió. Eso que el pequeño albergaba en lo profundo de su pecho y que dejaba escapar en cada sonrisa sincera era amor. El más puro que en su existencia hubiese visto aquella muerte.

Y entonces, mientras se perdía en aquella cálida sensación que el menor le dejaba entrever desde lo más profundo de si, algo irrumpió la armonía del momento. Una tos ahogada y dolorosa escapó de los labios del rubio de mejillas arreboladas. Una tos que se propagó por bastante tiempo a pesar de la intervención de la madre de aquella humilde familia.

— ¡Kenny! —El grito de la señora McCormick hizo que la muerte girase a verla, reaccionando entonces a la situación. El menor sin embargo, agitó sus manos de modo torpe, sonriendo de medio lado.

—E-estoy bien, má… —la sonrisa que el menor le entregó a su madre, a pesar de ser cálida, logró dejar ver algo más. Algo que solo el fúnebre acompañante del infante notó.

El reloj de vida de Kenny había comenzado la cuenta regresiva.

— ¿Estás seguro, amor? —La señora McCormick hizo ademán de colocar su mano en la frente del chiquillo pero este le apartó de otro manotazo torpe.

—Estoy bien —susurró aquello subiendo su parka, cubriendo su boca—. Solo iré a descansar, mamí…

La mujer de cabellera rojiza asintió, tomando al bebé que hasta ese momento había estado descansando junto a Kenny, dando así paso al infante para retirarse. A tumbos el niño avanzó por la sala en dirección al pasillo, esperando recuperarse para el día siguiente.

Lamentablemente no fue así.

La salud del rubio fue decayendo cada vez más y más, aunque en ningún momento el niño se quejó. No durante las fechas festivas, ni cuando el año inicio, Kenneth McCormick no se quejaba para no preocupar a su familia. Pero su cuerpo era muy pequeño y frágil, algo que ni su voluntad pudo contener. Caer en cama con neumonía en fase avanzada era algo inevitable, y nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Kenny McCormick estaba muriendo.

 **{...}**

Decir que se sentía miserable era poco, y a la vez ridículo. Él no se podía permitir esos sentimientos tan misericordiosos por un alma próxima a cruzar, pero no podía evitarlo, muestra de ello era su actual posición. Ahí estaba, al pie de la cama, mirando con semblante tristón al infante agonizante. Ya no había marcha atrás, en pocas horas el reloj de Kenny McCormick se detendría eternamente y eso le dolía.

Por semanas le había observado en silencio, desde la lejanía, con calma. Tan imparcial como se suponía debía hacerlo pero, en esos momentos, era claro que no le había sido suficiente. Podía sentir sus mejillas húmedas y sus manos temblar de impotencia ante lo que sus lúgubres ojos zafiro observaban. Ver al menor de revoltosos cabellos dorados luchar por su vida en esa cama, lleno de tubos le… ¿qué le hacía? No estaba seguro, pero era incómodo.

 _"Le partía el corazón"_

Sacudió su cabeza con pesadumbre, alejando esa banal idea de su mente. Tenía que relajarse y continuar con el itinerario, con lo que ya estaba escrito. Tenía que seguir el orden de las cosas y…

—Y-ya… —la adormilada y ahogada voz infantil delante de sí le hizo alzar la vista con asombro. El blondo infante había, contra todo pronóstico, abierto sus ojos, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al ser delante suyo—. Y-ya era ho-hora de que llegaras… —la voz era seseante, cansada, y hacia largos tiempos muertos entre palabras. El azabache ser del más allá se irguió.

—T-tu… —se maldijo, había tartamudeado delante de un mortal, eso había sido débil. Intentó relajarse y cerró sus ojos.

—Tranquilo, n-no tengo miedo… —el modo tan seguro en que el pequeño McCormick había tajado aquello hizo que el de mirar zafiro se estremeciera de sorpresa.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —Un solemne asentimiento por parte del chiquillo fue suficiente respuesta y la muerte bajó la cabeza con pesar. Dolía, dolía tanto.

Y daba miedo.

—E-está bien —tajó con enormes ojos el rubio, acomodándose en la cama y haciendo un ademán algo delirante al otro—. Cre-creo que lo sabía desde que te vi en la ventana…

—Ya veo —soltó sin más el mayor, acercándose a la cama. Así que después de todo, aquel choque de vida y muerte si había logrado conectarlo en otro tipo de plano. Se sintió horrible al recordar lo que debía hacer. Suspiró y dudó de si terminar de reducir distancias, mirando con temor al más joven, sin embargo la sonrisa del pequeño ángel lo alentó, acortando en dos grandes zancadas la distancia.

Kenneth rió, tomando torpemente su mano.

—E-eres un ángel raro.

—No soy un ángel.

El menor le miró con enormes ojos, escudriñando ante su negativa, pero sonrió.

—N-no importa, no eres malo —cerró sus ojos y dejó que el otro le acariciaba la frente. Estaba fresco, como la nieve que tanto amaba. Odiaba palear nieve, pero le gustaba jugar con ella, era relajante y esa mano le recordaba esa sensación. Kenny sonrió—: Co-confío en ti. So-solo que no duela, por favor.

La muerte le miró con enormes ojos, devastado por aquella petición. Se mordió los labios y apartó un poco la vista mientras intentaba controlarse de todo aquel alboroto que revoloteaba en su interior. No podía, no debía, tenía que terminar su trabajo y…

Seguía dudando.

Miró aquel pacífico rostro esperar su final, deseoso porque todo aquel dolor terminara. Pero sencillamente la muerte ya no pudo. Había rebasado su límite y la calidez que en algún momento la sonrisa de Kenneth había instalado en su pecho terminó por estallar. Terminó por mutar en un bello sentimiento que no entendía por sí mismo.

Era amor.

De algún modo aquel pecoso rubio con un diente faltante había logrado instaurar en su interior ese cálido sentimiento y lo había cultivado de tal manera que finalmente estaba floreciendo con brutalidad. Kenny no abrió sus ojos, solo respiró entrecortado un par de veces, estremeciéndose cuando las manos del azabache tocaron todo su rostro. Tan frescas que apagaron el incómodo malestar de la fiebre y el repiqueteante dolor en su cabeza.

Finalmente la muerte había tomado una decisión.

—Te prometo que cuando despiertes...—Kenny se estremeció al escuchar aquella fúnebre y cálida voz varonil hablarle de cerca, esa era una voz que sin duda no le gustaría olvidar, ni en esta ni en otra vida. La muerte sonrió con tranquilidad al ver las facciones de sorpresa del menor, pero continuó—; esto no habrá sido más que un mal sueño, uno muy vago.

—¿Vas a cuidar de Karen cuando ya no esté?

El Azabache sonrió con suavidad y asintió, besando delicadamente la frente y mejillas del niño.

—Te prometo que la cuidaré, a ella y a ti.

Los ojos de Kenny se abrieron una última vez e intentó memorizar aquella silueta en su mente, quería tatuarla tan profunda como pudiera, para tener un amigo que le acompañara en la eternidad. No pudo, el cansancio le venció, cerrando sus ojos. El azabache suspiró.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva a lastimar… Yo te voy a proteger.

Aquella era una promesa al aire, una poderosa promesa que la muerte azabache de South Park iba a proteger con su vida. Porque mientras esas palabras abandonaron sus labios, el reloj de Kenny McCormick continuó su marcha y el de alguien más se pagaba.

 **{...}**

Avanzó con desesperación por las frías calles de la ciudad. Sentía el llanto de un alma desesperada, le llamaba a gritos, no deseaba morir. Estaba asustada, comprendía el sentimiento. Hasta hacía poco él mismo había estado muerto de miedo al dejar correr un reloj que no correspondía.

Sacudió su cabeza de aquellas ideas y continuó avanzando lejos de todos los establecimientos, lejos de la alegría de los hogares. Incluso lejos del milagro de South Park, sí, así como los doctores del hospital habían nombrado a la recuperación de Kenny. La muerte solo continuó con su andar hipnotizante hasta las afueras, hacia donde solían reunirse los niños a jugar.

No había ni un alma, ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde, era normal que los niños se retiraran a esas horas de aquel sitio, aun así. Había un alma llorando, una dolida alma asustada. La negruzca silueta de zafiros orbes analizó el sitio por arriba, dejándose llevar por aquel primitivo sentimiento, hasta que finalmente dio con aquello que buscaba.

Ahí, a un costado de la colina principal, un extraño bulto bajo el manto níveo llamó su atención. Podía sentir la desesperación y el miedo, sabía que ahí estaba lo que buscaba. Con parsimonia la muerte se acercó, buscando al responsable de ese llamado. Se horrorizó al ver a un niño, sollozando y jadeante. Sus labios ahora azules balbuceaban cosas sin sentido y sus ojos, tan intensamente zafiros como los propios le observaban con impaciencia mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por entre sus labios. Estaba rogando por su liberación. Ya no quería sufrir. Era horrible ver como aquel infante había terminado de aquella lamentable forma, seguramente una fractura interna, algún pulmón perforado, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado de ese modo? Se sintió horrible por ya no poder hacer nada.

Se acercó a él y le miró fijamente, analizando a detalle. Se sorprendió de ver los finos detalles del otro, no solo sus ojos tenían algo especial, sino sus oscuros cabellos y sus facciones, si fuera unos años mayor seguramente…

—Sería un recipiente muy fiel…

Y algo hizo click en su interior.

Le miró con horror, detallando con sus propias manos las facciones del otro, y sus manos sin saberlo, le daban al otro la paz que solicitaba. Se concentró en el chiquillo y observó con horror que no podía ver más allá de su último momento. Entonces todo cuadró, ese niño era su contendor. ¡Vaya mierda!

No pudo evitar sonreír dolido y acariciar la frente del otro, cerrando sus ojos con pesar. Quería liberar su alma, liberarla del dolor. Pero sería horrible morir en la soledad, en aquel sitio sin nadie a su alrededor, pero no podía seguir lastimándolo. Cerró sus ojos con calma y asintió a la muda súplica del infante azabache.

—Yo libero tu alma, pequeño… ve y descansa.

Por un momento sintió como las manos del menor se aferraban con fuerza y agradecimiento a sus prendas. Pudo sentir como su alma se alejaba, flotante… pero entonces una idea surcó su mente. Tal vez no debía morir solo, solo tal vez, si ya había quebrantado un poco las reglas, podría hacer un último movimiento.

" _La muerte puede poseer un recipiente humano siempre y cuando, haya un ápice de alma en este"_

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue casi en cámara lenta. La muerte no lo pensó mucho, solo actuó, antes de que el alma del menor escapara por completo de su cuerpo le tocó las mejillas, presionando su frente contra la contraria. Sintió como una parte del alma del niño se estremecía. Ya no había dolor, ni miedo, la muerte alejaba todo eso, pero había incertidumbre.

—Solo haré que no te olviden, tranquilo.

Murmuró aquello fundiendo su esencia completa en el inerte cuerpo infantil bajo la nieve. Jadeó al sentir aquella calidez inundando su existencia, y sintió que los colores eran más intensos que antes. ¿Así era poseer un recipiente? No, no era así… eso debía ser porque ese era SU recipiente, alguien colocado en el mundo para recibirle de ser necesario. Se maldijo y lamentó, que el reloj de ese niño se hubiera detenido solo debía ser castigo por lo había hecho, porque si nadie lo notaba en ese momento (que Kenneth McCormick seguí con vida), el destino sí lo hacía. Y el destino actuaba cuando era necesario. Aun así no temió al desafiarlo de nuevo y poseer el pequeño recipiente herido, retando su propio futuro.

Al menos quería darle la oportunidad al humano de no quedar en el olvido. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez de su contenedor. Dejando que el mundo se continuara pintando de bellos colores y permitiendo que las memorias ajenas le llenaran.

Hacía frio y su cuerpo dolía. Por primera vez lograba percibir eso que todos llamaban "sensaciones". No las asimilaba, no estaba siendo empático, realmente todo eso le pertenecía.

Así que eso era estar vivo.

 **{...}**

Avanzó a tropezones por las nevadas calles, llevando a cuestas el estorboso trineo de la muerte. Le dolía todo pero era normal debido a su situación, solo quería encontrar la casa indicada, entrar para recostarse en su mullida cama y cerrar sus ojos, descansar. Después abandonaría aquel cuerpo y dejaría que todas las piezas cayeran solas en su lugar, sí, era un plan simple. Con calma alzó su cansada vista y sus ojos brillaron al divisar una casa con luces aún encendidas. La parte del alma que aún se encontraba atada al cuerpo se agitó con alegría.

Estaba en casa.

Sin darse cuenta, y casi como memoria muscular sus pies se movieron con mayor velocidad hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la residencia. Tragó duro y alzó su mano, tocando tres veces, casi de modo rítmico. Nadie respondió así que volvió a hacerlo, solo que esta vez pudo escuchar pasos acelerados al otro lado, pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. La luz que llenó sus ojos le obligó a girar el rostro con pesadez, casi al tiempo que unos brazos se alargaban y le estrechaba con fuerza contra un cuerpo cálido. Su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato.

—¡Stanley! —La estridente voz, si bien al inicio le descolocó, una parte de si, aquella que aún pertenecía al mortal azabache, la reconoció de inmediato.

—M-mamá… —aquel susurro simplón estaba cargado de calidez, cosa que sorprendió en demasiada a la fúnebre tripulante del infantil cuerpo azabache. Casi por inercia se mojó los labios, aún quedaba un gustillo a sangre en su boca pero lo ignoró y continuó—; la-lamento la demora yo…

¿Morí? ¿Me quedé jugando hasta tarde? ¿Qué excusa pondría? Realmente no entendía por qué daba esas explicaciones, no tenía que hacerlo pero lo hacía. Suspiró para poder concentrarse y proseguir, pero la castaña mujer le detuvo con una cálida sonrisa, similar a la que Kenny solía tener.

—Eso no importa ahora amor —las suaves manos femeninas le tocaron el rostro con tranquilidad y preocupación—. Estás helado, Stan, deberías tomar un baño, te haré algo de chocolate caliente y podrás ir a dormir… ¡oh santo cielo! Debo avisarle a tu padre que ya apareciste… se puso como loco y…

Y la mujer siguió hablando locamente, aturdiendo la mente de aquella criatura del más allá que invadía el cuerpo de su difunto hijo, Stanley Marsh. ¿Porque no terminaba por salir de ese cuerpo? Tal vez lo mejor era permanecer ahí hasta que todos fueran a dormir, o bien podría hacerlo ahí, caer desplomado en la sala principal de modo dramático. Pero no lo hizo, se detuvo y observó a la mujer con enormes ojos.

—Mamá… —la vocecilla hizo que la mujer girará y observara a su hijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Sí, amor?

— Yo… —¿que deseaba decirle? Realmente no tenía algo que decirle, solo deseaba llenarse de la sensación tan cálida que aquellas palabras le brindaban a su boca cuando las pronunciaba, le gustaba. Sonrió y se acercó a la mujer, tentando su suerte un poco—. M-me preguntaba si el día de mañana me puedes llevar al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? —Sharon Marsh analizó a su hijo de pies a cabeza, escudriñando cada centímetro del infante—. ¿Te sientes mal, cariño?

El pelinegro negó y sólo rascó su nuca nerviosamente.

—Y-yo solo… —se lamió los labios y suspiró, tomando valor en su infantil cuerpo—. Tengo un amigo ahí y quiero…

—¡Oh! ¿Hablas del niño McCormick? —el azabache asintió—. ¿Es tu amiguito? No lo sabía cariño.

—Sí, Kenny y yo somos amigos —se estremeció ante el modo en que su lengua pronunciaba cada letra, en como el nombre contrario llenaba sus labios y se apoderaba de sus cuerdas bucales. Se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía aquellas palabras.

—Entonces, iremos mañana, cariño. He oído en el supermercado que se recuperó de su resfriado, debes estar contento.

El azabache sonrió, asintiendo y girando en dirección donde se suponía debía estar su recamara. Permanecería un poco más en aquel cuerpo, solo debía cerciorarse que Kenny estuviera bien y dejaría a su recipiente descansar.

—Por cierto, Stan —la voz de Sharon hizo que el infante girara abruptamente, con enormes ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Feliz cumpleaños, cielo…

El corazón del menor dio un vuelco, agitándose por aquellas palabras. Sonrió con tranquilidad y asintió.

Le gustaba eso.

Le gustaba sentirse vivo.

Pero tenía trabajo que hacer y una promesa que cumplir.

 **{...}**

 _ **\- Actualidad**_

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el aire que golpeaba en aquella sección alta de las gradas le despeinara. Se le había hecho costumbre ir a aquel sitio a meditar, todo mientras miraba el cielo con atención, como si en cualquier momento algo fuese a pasar, algo importante. Pero nada sucedió, nunca sucedía. Bufó ligeramente con fastidio y estiró sus brazos al aire, mirando sus dedos a contra luz, como si aquello fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

— ¿De nuevo fumando mierdas a primera hora? —Aquella voz hizo que el azabache saltara en su sitio, girando su rostro en dirección de la melodiosa voz que le llamaba. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa derrotada al ver aquellos mechones dorados mecerse con ayuda del viento, ni mucho menos pudo evitar perderse unos segundos en el intenso azul de aquel par de ojos. Kenneth continuaba teniendo un encanto casi angelical a pesar de los años.

—Cierra el pico, Kenny —de un salto el azabache redujo distancia y llegó al lado del adolescente al frente, sonriendo—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Como siempre, viejo —soltó sin más el rubio, mirando sin interés el edificio escolar—. No volví a hacer la tarea de historia, llegué muerto del trabajo… ya sabes.

—¿Karen necesita algo?

Kenny negó, riendo con diversión.

—Nada que su hermano no pueda resolver viejo —se golpeó de modo autosuficiente el pecho y le guiñó un ojo al de ojos zafiro—. Comenzaré a pensar que cortejas a mi hermanita.

—Y una mierda, Kenny —aquel improperio salió de modo natural de los labios del azabache, saltando lejos del pecoso y haciendo ademán de colocarse un singular gorro azul con pompón rojo—. No digas eso ni de broma, la gente es muy crédula y…

—Pero que sensible ~~ —canturreó Kenny—. Stan Marsh está en sus días.

Stan bufó con falso fastidio.

—Vete cagar —Stan alzó el dedo medio al rubio y se giró, pero sin detener sus palabras—: Mejor vayamos a clases, Kenneth.

—Pensaba saltarme la primera hora, y tal vez la segunda...

No hizo falta que el de melena negruzca dijera o hiciera algo, solo avanzó y Kenny bufó mientras salía detrás de él con una ligera mueca de falso fastidio en el rostro. Caminaron en silencio solemne un largo rato, no hacía falta hablar para disfrutar una caminata con alguien importante. Stan amaba esos momentos, solo con la cercanía de Kenny era inmensamente feliz, y el rubio correspondía el sentimiento. Cuando finalmente entraron al bullicioso edificio escolar ambos sonrieron, mirándose y entablando una plática casual.

Una rutina como cualquier buen par de amigos.

Una rutina que pronto se vería interrumpida.

Porque Kenny McCormick ya no era de este mundo ni del otro. Y Stanley Marsh, tenía que volver al trabajo si quería conservar esa paz que tanto atesoraba desde hacía 14 años.

 **{...}**

 _"... Y entonces, frente al pequeño rubio adormilado en la cama de hospital descubrió con horror que no podía dejar ir esa calidez que le embriagaba cuando le miraba, cuando su boca se llenaba de su nombre. No, no podía dejarlo ir, no lo dejaría ir… aunque eso significara convertirse en Stanley Marsh hasta el final de los días. No lo dejaría._

 _Porque sin querer había cometido el peor tabú que la muerte podía cometer._

 _Se había enamorado…_

 _Enamorado de un humano._

* * *

 **{Muerte prematura}**

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Estaba inspirada. No me juzguen, es la primera vez que me sale algo tan largo. Espero disfruten esta historia que no es mas que un AU de SP que espero les guste 3


End file.
